What if
by taterbug211
Summary: What if Jace was the one getting bullied? And Clary was the one everyone liked. This is just a story I thought of reading another story about these two. Both in high school. No demons. Unless you count bullies as demons.
1. Chapter 1

Clary groaned in pain as her mother's foot connected with her jaw.

Clary lies on the floor holding her stomach and trying not to cry. She looked up just in time to see Valentine's fist connect with Sebastian's left eye and his knee to connect with his stomach. Sebastian dropped to the ground clutching desperately at his mid-section.

This went on for about another hour before her parents got tired and went to bed without checking Clary and Sebastian.

"Clare?" Sebastian whispered hoarsely.

"I'm good. You?" she asked.

"I'll be okay."

"C'mon, let's go get cleaned off." Clary, slowly and painfully, got up off the ground and walked wobbly over to her brother who was trying to get up off the ground.

She held out a hand, which he took, and helped him up.

They walked to the upstairs bathroom—since that's the only one they're allowed to use—and Clary had Sebastian sit down on the toilet while she tended to his marks.

Their parents had always been careful not to leave them with anything broken. They could care less about scars, sprains, etc.

Their parents hadn't always been like this. When Clary was a really little girl she remembered her dad giving her a piggy back ride while walking around the fair one year when she was about six. But then one day, something horrible happened. To this day Clary still can't talk about it. And she and Sebastian never talk about it.

"Seb?" Clary said quietly.

"Yes?" he said looking at her.

"How do you think we'll cover all these marks up?"

"A hell of a lot of make-up. And we'll need to make sure to wear something that covers our arms and legs."

"Again?"

"Clary, you know we don't have a choice." His eyes were full of sadness.

"When you leave, can I come with you?"

"Absolutely. If you think for a second I'm just going to leave you here, you're very mistaken."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, now your turn." Sebastian got up and made Clary sit down as he tended to her injuries.

The next morning Clary picked out a black tank-top and long jean. She walked into her bathroom that's in her room and looked at herself.

She had dark purple bruises all the way down her arms and chest. She got some foundation and put it on her hands that had little cuts on it. She then bathed her face in it and walked out to find Sebastian sitting on her bed holding two sweat-shirts.

"Need something?" Clary asked holding her foundation.

"Yep," he answered. She walked over to him and bathed his face in it as well.

Once she was done Sebastian handed her one of his sweat-shirts. They put them one and walked downstairs grabbing their book bags on the way and were out the door without saying good-bye.

* * *

Just as they were pulling into the parking lot the saw crowd standing around something.

Sebastian and Clary looked at each other, then parked and jumped out of the car. The raced over to the group and saw that it was just Isabelle and Alec in their shiny new car.

It was an Audi A8. Red with black trimming.

"Nice," Sebastian whistled.

"Thanks," Izzy said.

"Ten till," Clary said to Izzy.

"Oh shit," she said grabbing her book bag. "If I'm late again Mr. Garroway will eat me alive."

"Then shut up and walk," Alec said walking ahead of her. "Hey Clary."

"Hey Alec, how's baseball going?" Clary asked walking next him with Sebastian and Isabelle.

"Good, I guess. I struck out at my last game."

"I heard, maybe you'll do better next time."

"Not unless you're there." He put his arm around Clary's shoulders. "We win when you're there."

"Cheesy much?" Sebastian asked smiling.

"Maybe." They all laughed and walked into the school, Clary still next Alec.

"So where's Jace?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh he's around here somewhere," Izzy said walking over to her locker.

Clary opened her locker and looker at herself in her mirror. She sighed. Just a little bit longer, she told herself, and then I can go live with Sebastian.

"How much longer till you graduate?" she asked Sebastian who leaned on the locker next to hers watching her.

"About six more months. I'm trying Clary, I really am," he said. "I just don't have enough money yet."

"What if I get a job to help pay rent?" she offered.

"No way."

"Why not, if you can get a job then why can't I get one?"

"Because I said so." That was the end of that conversation.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Good, cuz I need to go to my locker." He smiled.

"You could've gone." She smiled too.

"No I couldn't have." He put an arm on her shoulders and led her to his locker. "You would've missed me too much." He kissed her hair.

"In your dreams," she laughed.

"You wish."

They reached his locker and he got out his history book for Mr. Garroway's class. They both share that class since Clary and Izzy are smart and got bumped up to senior history.

"Coming?" Sebastian asked his arm going back to where it was before.

"You know it."

* * *

They walked into class together and found their seats in the back with Alec and Izzy.

"Hey guys," Sebastian said.

"Hey," Izzy and Alec said.

"You made it on time today," Clary said to Izzy.

"Ha ha," Isabelle said sarcastically.

"Good morning, class," Mr. Garroway said walking into the room. He spotted Isabelle and smiled. "Nice to see you here before me Ms. Lightwood."

"I wouldn't get too use to it if I were you," Clary said as Isabelle said, "Thank you, Mr. Garroway."

Izzy looked at Clary and glared as her, Sebastian, and Alec started cracking up.

"Oh shut it," Izzy said still glaring hands now on her hips. That of course just made they others laugh even harder. Mr. Garroway even started smiling.

"Chill Iz," Alec said. "It is the truth."

"No it isn't," she protested.

"How many times have you've been late this year already?"

"I have a perfectly good excuse."

"Yeah," Sebastian said. "Make-up."

The class laughed.

"Oh and you don't wear any?"

"Nope." Clary could see the strain in his eyes as he sat there and flat out lied. He looked to Clary for help.

"Oh yeah?" Isabelle said. "Then what's this?" She licked a finger and rubbed it under his left eye. Clary could see the bruise a little there and right now it looked black and blue. Isabelle gasped and wiped her finger on her pants while saying, "Fine, you win this round, Fray." She sat back down and Mr. Garroway finally started class.

Not two minutes later Clary felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She took it out and read the text she got from Isabelle.

** WHAT THE FUCK!? WHAT HAPPENED TO SEBASTIAN!?**

Clary looked at Mr. Garroway, who had his back turned writing on the board. She looked to Isabelle who was waiting for her to reply. She looked over to Sebastian, who was writing away what the teacher wrote on the board.

She turned back to her phone and lied.

**He got into a fight because some asshole tried to feel me up.**

Isabelle looked at the text and her eyes bugged out.

"WHY AM I JUST NOW HEARING THIS?!" she shouted out loud. The whole turned to look at us.

"Is there a problem back there, girls?" Mr. Garroway asked.

"Yeah, she doesn't know how to use a phone to tell someone vital info," Isabelle said gabbing a thumb at Clary.

"Sorry I didn't think it was important," Clary said quietly.

"Not that important!?" she yells. "Some bastered tries to rape you and think it's not that important?!"

"Isabelle!" Clary shouted sinking down in her seat.

"Clarissa," Mr. Garroway said surprised. "Is that true?"

"Partly," she grumbled pulling her hood over her head.

"Partly."

"He barely got pass first base." Another lie. "If it wasn't for Sebastian I'd have a bun in the oven." Gasp.

Sebastian looked at Clary for a moment before understanding.

"That's where he got the bruise?" Isabelle asked quietly.

"Yeah."

Sebastian now fully understood what was happening. Clary told Isabelle that he got the black eye saving her from getting rapped. Partly true, I guess, in some sort of sick twisted way.

"Can just get on with class now, please?" Clary asked.

"Of course," Mr. Garroway said. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but wisely shut his mouth.

Throughout the whole class time Clary kept getting sympathy glances from the other students. She was about to pull her hair out from all of this.

She was going to be the talk of the school for the next week. She groaned inwardly.

After class she and Sebastian went to the bathroom to remove the make-up from his face. No point in wearing it now, everybody already knows he has it.

When they walked out of the bathroom together the whole student body stopped at stared at Sebastian and black eye, scrape along the right side of his face, and cut on his forehead. Even Clary, at Sebastian wishes, took off some of her make-up to show a cut on the left side of her face going from her hairline to the corner of her lip.

Everyone gasped and held in their breaths, waiting to see what they would do.

"Don't you guys have somewhere to be?" Clary asked annoyed.

"Yeah," Sebastian agreed. "Class starts in three minutes, so you better get going."

That snapped them out of their trancelike phase and they started scurring down the halls to get to their next class.

* * *

**Chapter 1 up. plz R&R. Hope you guys like it. Hopefully I'll have chapter 2 up either today or tomorrow.**


	2. The Phone Call

Lunch finally rolled around and Clary was thankful it was a nice day. She got permission for the admin to go eat outside.

She grabbed her lunch from her locker when she heard a voice.

"Clary, wait up."

She turned and saw Jace chasing after her.

"Hey there," he said when he got there in front of her. "What's this I hear about you getting rapped?"

"What?" she asked shocked.

"Everyone's talking about how you got rapped yesterday."

"Who the hell said I got rapped?"

"Wait-You didn't?"

"No! Sebastian stopped it just in time. That's why he has a busted face."

"Everyone's saying that he didn't get to you in time and that you have a bun in the oven."

"No! I didn't get rapped, I don't have a bun in the oven, and if Isabelle just kept her damn mouth shut we wouldn't be in this problem."

"Sorry, I just had to ask you about it." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"No, it didn't happen. Now can I please go and eat much lunch?"

"Sure. Hey, can I come with you?" he asked as she turned to go.

"I don't see why not. Go get permission to go outside."

"You're eating outside?"

"Why? Am I not allowed to do that?"

"No, it's just-"

"Hey, Jace," Alec said coming up behind him, saving him from saying anything else. "Hey, Clary. Ready to go?"

"Yep," she said holding up her lunch.

"You coming Jace?"

"Yeah, let go to the admin, then I'll be out there. Go, I'll catch up."

"Okay, see ya then Jace."

"See ya."

They both went their separate way. Jace to the admin, Alec and Clary outside.

Clary and Alec were talking aimlessly about their classes.

They finally reached the door and headed outside to the groups' special tree.

Isabelle and Sebastian were already there waiting for them with Aline.

"Hey guys," Isabelle said waving.

"Hey," Clary said. Her and Alec sat down side by side and unpacked their lunches.

"So, how has your day been so far?" Aline asked.

"Good," Alec said. "Especially, history. FUNNY!" He smiled.

"That's not what I heard," Aline said looking at Clary. "I heard Clary told Isabelle who told the whole class that Clary was pregnant."

"SO NOT TRUE!" Sebastian, Clary, Alec, and Isabelle said at once.

"Then what really happened?"

Isabelle launched into the story about Clary 'almost rape' to Aline with the help of Alec and Sebastian.

Clary was eating her sandwich when her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Clarissa!" her mother fumed. Clary cringed knowing why her mother was calling and why she was so mad.

"Hi mom," Clary said feigning for nonchalance.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me, young lady!" her mother screamed. "I just got a phone call from you school saying that my daughter almost got rapped yesterday!"

"Wow, bad news travels fast," Clary said.

"Get home, right now!"

"Mom, I can't-"

"Now, your father would like to talk with you! Right now!"

"Mom, I'm at school-"

"Do I look like I care!?"

"I can't see you." Clary knew that wrong thing to say and clamped a hand over her mouth. She tried apologizing, but it was too late. The damage was done.

"Enough," Jocelyn said, deathly quiet. "Your father will take care of you and your mouth."

"No!" Clary shouted. Her friends' attention was now on Clary, even as Jace said hi.

"Clary?" Isabelle asked softly. "What's wrong?"

"What did you just say?" Jocelyn said from the other end of the phone.

"Please, Mom, don't. You're enough, I promise. Please, I'll do anything, ANYTHING. Just please don't let dad take care of me," Clary begged, tears streaming down her face. Sebastian watched Clary, his face stone white.

"Just get home, and me and you will talk, okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Her mother hung up and Clary put her lunch away and stood up.

"Clary?" Alec asked slowly. "Everything alright?"

Clary wiped her face and turned to look at Alec.

"Yeah, great. Our dad's hurt and mom told me to come home and help. She's not the best when it comes to first aid. So she's freaking out," Clary lied sadly.

"I'll come with you," Sebastian said standing up, lunch forgotten.

"No!" Clary said sternly. "You sit your ass down, finish eating, and stay here. Mom and dad only need me. You're not a part of this."

"Clarissa," Sebastian said darkly.

"No, Sebastian, please, just do what you're told for once. Stay here."

"We'll make sure he stays here, Clary," Aline said helpfully.

"Thank you."

"How will you get home?" Isabelle asked.

"Here," Sebastian said handing her his keys. "Take it."

"Sebastian-"

"Clary, don't worry. I'll catch a ride with someone."

Clary nodded sadly and headed to the parking lot.

She hopped in the car and headed home. All the while crying and listening to the radio.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short. The next one will be a lot longer. I might have the next one up either today or tomorrow. **


	3. Valentine's Assault

She pulled up in her driveway and waited a couple minutes. She looked at her home.

Her house was three stories high. Not counting the attic and the basement. They had a four car garage, swimming pool, gym, and a tennis court. They also had six four-wheelers, four go-carts, and three Dunn buggies.

They really were rich. But her parents don't give them that much money. That's why Sebastian had to work to save up for a house for him and Clary.

Clary took a deep breath and got out of the car and headed inside.

When she got inside she felt hands grab her from the left. The hands pulled her into the foyer closet.

She looked up and saw Valentine looking down at her with fury in his eyes.

"You told people you nearly got rapped," he said. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"I-I didn't have a choice," she pleaded. "She saw Sebastian's black eye and—"

"I don't want to know about that. You told people you got rapped. You told everybody a lie. How about we make it a reality."

**CLARY'S POV**

I looked at my father in shock.

What did he just say?

"What?!" I asked stunned.

"You heard me, little bitch!"

"But—"

Valentine came up behind me and clapped a hand over my mouth. I tried moving out of his grasp but he just grabbed me tighter.

He took a tie-tie out of his pocket and tied my hands behind my back. He dragged me up the stairs and into my room. He cut the tie-tie and tied my hands to my bedposts.

I tried to kick out, and hit him in the gut. He grunted and slapped me across the face.

I yelped in pain.

"Do that again, and you'll get more than what's already coming to you," he shouted.

He then tied my feet to my bedposts at the bottom. You see, I own a canopy bed with four bedposts and an orange top.

He took a pair of scissors and slowly started cutting my jeans off.

I squirmed, trying to get away, but he just nicked me with the scissors. I smothered a yelp as he kept working.

He finally got my pants off and to my sweat-shirt.

He cut up through the middle and the sleeves. He got my sweat-shirt off my body, along with my tank-top.

All that was left on my body was my bra and underwear. I wanted so badly to cover my body with my hands. I also wanted Sebastian to walk through that door and stop what I know is going to happen.

Valentine cut off the rest of my clothes and stood back to gaze at me. Then he started taking off his clothes.

(Time Lapse! You can imagine what the rape was like. Screaming, duct tape, bloody, pain, virginity loss.)

**CLARY'S POV Still**

Valentine's finally done with me. At least, sexually.

After he put his clothes back on he got my jewel studded belt out of my closet and walked back to me.

He made me lay down on my belly and he beat me with the belt. Then he had me lay on my back and did the same thing.

After he was done beating me he straightened his clothes and dropped the belt.

"Piece of shit," he said as he left.

I didn't even bother to put my clothes back on. I just curled into a ball and cried.

I cried from the beating; I cried from thinking about trying to hide all of this; but most importantly, I cried from what my own father just did to me.

So I decided to do something about it.

**Sebastian's POV**

I was in class when I got a text from Clary.

**Help me!**

Then I got a couple pics of her posing naked with blood coming from all sides. There were also big red welts all over her.

I looked around me to make sure that no one else saw the pictures when I saw Alec looking from his phone to me.

Alec got the same thing as me. Pics of Clary's abuse.

"What the fuck!" he shouted.

"Mr. Lightwood!" Mr. Penhallow said very shocked.

But Alec ignored him. He stood up from his seat and grabbed me by the front of the shirt, hoisting me up out of my seat.

"Mr. Lightwood!" Mr. P said again. All the students were watching us. Some scared, some amused, some wondering what the heck was going on.

"What happened!" Alec shouted ignoring the rest of the class. "What did they do to her!?"

Just then the classroom door burst opened and Magnus, Isabelle, and Jace all rushed in.

"Kids?" Mr. P asked.

Izzy ignored him and walked over to me Alec.

"Sebastian Fray!" she shouted. "What the fuck's going on!? Don't give me any excuse either! I want the truth, and nothing but the truth!"

_Damn you Clary,_ I thought.

"Not here," I said looking around.

Alec nodded his head and dragged me out of the classroom. All the while, Mr. P yelling at us.

"Explain yourselves!" Jace shouted.

"Not here," I said running out of the school with the others following me.

"Yo!" Simon shouted coming after us. "What's this!?" He shoved his phone at me.

"I thought it was over!" he shouted.

"Come on," I said running again. "We have to go to my house. Clary's in trouble."

* * *

**Sorry about taking so long to update, guys. School's really been kicking my butt. So I haven't really had the chance. But the new chapter's up. Hope you guys like it!**


	4. AN NOT A CHAPTER

Hey guys! THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

I just wanted to ask y'all a question.

I'm thinking about adding another story and I want to know what you guys think. But I'm also going through writers' block, so I can't seen to find out what a good title for this would be. Read it and tell me if it would be a good story, also I will need a title.

Here it is:

Jace is a well-known pop star. Clary is a normal, everyday teenager with her own problems. When her friends drag Clary to a club, she meets Jace. Clary doesn't like it, but Jace can't seem to get enough of her. Will Clary want Jace? Or will his too big ego get in the way?

Okay. Now, tell me what you guys think about it.

Bye!


	5. What happened

**General POV**

Sebastian, Isabelle, Simon, Alec, Jace, and Magnus all piled into Alec's Audi. Sebastian driving, Izzy riding shotgun, and Jace, Alec, Simon, and Magnus riding in the back.

"Why can't you sit back here, Iz?" he said. "You actually fit here."

"Fuck you, Jace," Izzy said acidly. She glared at Sebastian. "No one else it here, so tell us. What happened to Clary?"

"I don't know where to begin," Sebastian said,

"How about with why Clary was bleeding?" Alec suggested.

"And naked," Jace said amused. "I mean, I'm all for those things, but—"

"You can't tell anyone," Sebastian said.

"Can't or won't?" Simon said.

"Both."

"Why?" Magnus asked. "Who did this to her?"

"Our father."

**With Clary…Her POV**

I sent the pictures.

I can't believe I actually did that.

I stood up from my position on the floor in my closet and put on some clothes.

I put on my shortest pair of shorts and a black tank-top.

I sat down on my bed and got out my sketch pad I keep hidden under my mattress.

I opened to a blank page and started drawing. I was so lost in my drawing I lost track of time.

When I sat back to look at my work, I gasped. It was me, smiling. The only time I smile is when I'm around my friends.

I jumped when my phone started playing 'Boomerang' by the Summer Set. Alec.

I grabbed my phone and saw I had six missed calls. From Izzy, Simon, Magnus, Alec, Sebastian, and—Jace?

I answered the phone.

"Hey Alec," I said. "What's up?"

"Don't what up me, Clarissa," he fumed. "Sebastian told us a bunch of shit, so now you have to tell us."

"What're you—" I stopped when I heard Isabelle say, "Gimme that phone, Alec."

"Hey Izzy," I said.

"Pack your bags, Clarissa Adele Fray-Morgenstern," Izzy said, demanding as usual.

"I can't," I told her. "If my parents see me with a suit case—"

"Climb out you bedroom window. We'll be down there waiting. Don't forget to pack things for your brother." She hung up.

I got out of bed, slowly and painfully, and walked over to my closet and started packing. When I was done I went to Sebastian's room and did the same.

Ten minutes later I was sitting on my bed, still wearing my clothes from earlier, waiting for them to come.

A couple of minutes later I heard tapping coming from my window.

_Tap…tap…tap._

I finally walked over to my window and opened it.

I saw Jace, Alec, Magnus, Simon, Sebastian, and Izzy all down the there.

Izzy waved and motioned for me to drop the bags down.

I nodded and lowered my bags down from my self-made rope.

I laughed at Izzy's face.

"Now, you," she yelled up to me.

I looked around to see my doorknob starting to turn.

I looked down to my friends, then I looked back to my door, back to friends, back to the door.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked.

I looked back just in time to see me door opening.

"Clarissa?" mom asked. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"Mom," I said, walking away from the window. "What's wrong?"

"I-I just came to check on you."

"Oh, now you want to check on me?!" I shouted. "After ten years of you not doing anything you suddenly want to help because dad rapped me?!"

"H-He did what?" mom shouted.

"You heard me." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at her.

"Clarissa. I didn't know. He said that he would just talk to you."

"Well, there was a lot more than talking. Don't ya think?"

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry." Mom started to walk over to me. I backed away.

"Don't you dare 'baby' me, Jocelyn. You lost that right ten years ago."

"Clary-"

"No!" I shouted turning to look at my friends. "I'm done. I'm going to Izzy's for a while."

"Clary, wait. Can't we just talk about this?"

"Nope."

"Clarissa."

"Bye, mommy."

I climbed out my window and onto my tree outside my room.

"Clary, wait."

"To think, I actually loved you." I jumped down from branch to branch and to the ground. I looked back up to see my mom watching me and crying.

**Jace's POV**

We heard shouting coming from Clary's room. I looked over to Sebastian to see him being held back by Alec and Simon. He was thrashing around, trying to get to Clary.

Izzy walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"Shh, shh," she said holding his face between her hands. "Going in there won't help Clary. She knows we're down here. She'll come down when she's ready."

"But what if they get her again?" he asked.

"Then we'll go up and get her." Izzy smiled. Sebastian calmed down and smiled back at Izzy.

"Clary-" a voice said from Clary's room.

"No!" she shouted. We saw her turn to look at us, pain in her green eyes. She said that we couldn't hear.

"Clarissa," the voice said again.

"Bye, mommy," Clary said. She climbed out of her window and onto her tree.

Her mother said something and Clary turned around to look at her. Clary said something and we saw her mom start crying.

Clary dropped to the ground. She looked back up at her mom.

"Ready to go?" she asked turning around to face us. Sebastian ran to her and engulfed her in a hug.

"You're okay?" he asked.

"I will be," she said.

She turned to face me.

"What're you doing here?" she asked.

"You sent me a text, just like you did them," I told her, confused.

"I did?" she asked.

"Yeah." I took out my phone and showed her. "Why, did you think my hotness blocked out all cell service?"

"No, but your ego did." Izzy laughed.

"We better get going," Izzy said looking at Clary's window.

"Good idea," Magnus said.

We grabbed the suit cases and put them in the trunk.

"Now," I said. "About those seating arrangements."

"We have another car," Clary said.

"Oh, right," Alec said.

Izzy, Clary, Sebastian, and me went into Sebastian's car. And Alec, Magnus, and Simon went into the Audi.

**Clary's POV**

We arrived at Izzy and Alec's house about ten minutes later. Izzy and Jace were kind enough not to ask us questions. Yet.

We out of the car and walked into their house. Jace got mine and Sebastian's bags.

We walked into the foyer.

"Mom! Dad! We need your help!" Izzy shouted.

Maryse and Robert came running into the foyer with Max following them.

"What?" Maryse asked before she looked at me. "Oh, sweetie."

She walked over to me and hugged me. I stilled.

"What happened?" Robert asked flustered.

I looked at Izzy, silently pleading with her not to tell them.

"Clary got beaten," Izzy said, ignoring my look.

"By who?" Maryse held me at arms length.

"Her parents," Alec said.

"No," Robert whispered. "Valentine would never do that to a child."

"Then I guess you don't know the same Valentine we do," Sebastian said coldly.

"Sebastian!" Izzy shouted.

"What?" he asked. "It's true."

Maryse lead me into a room with a first aid kit in it.

"How long?" she asked me. It was just us in there so I told her.

"Ten years," I whispered.

She dropped the kit.

"What?" she asked, horrified.

"Ten years." I looked at the ground.

"Why didn't you say something? You know we would have let you stayed here."

"It wasn't that easy." I bent down to pick up the mess. "We told someone, once before."

"Who?"

"He was my boyfriend at the time. His name was Marcus. We were about ten, just messing around in the creek. I forgot I was wearing foundation, and I fell in the creek and the make-up came off. I just got a beating the night before, so the bruises were still fresh. He saw them, freaked out, took me to his mom. I told what was going on at my house, what my parents do to me and Sebastian. She called the police. A-And my parents, they lied." I was crying by now. "Told them I had an over-active imagination. That night, I got a beating so hard I couldn't move for days."

"Oh, Clary," Maryse said. She pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry that had to happen to you."

"It's okay," I said, not moving anything but my mouth. "It wasn't your fault. It's mine, mine and Sebastian's."

"What are you talking about?" Jace asked from the doorway. I froze at hearing his voice.

"It's not you fault," he insisted.

"Yes it is," I said, moving away from Maryse. "Something happened. My parents didn't always use to be like this."

"Well, what happened?" Jace asked moving to stand in front of me.

"To soon to tell."

I moved away and walked back to Izzy who was talking to Magnus about body glitter.


	6. What Not

General POV

Clary was talking to Izzy and Magnus, who were having an arguement about something.

Jace and Maryse were talking while Jace was watching Clary's every move.

And Alec and Sebastian were talking about the room situation with Simon.

"Okay, so," Alec said. "Do you want to share a room with Clary, or by yourself?"

"By myself," Sebastian said.

* * *

"What do you mean it shouldn't be gray?" Magnus asked glaring at Izzy.

"All I'm saying is that gray isn't a very good body glitter color," Izzy retorted.

"And how would you know?" he asked.

"I love body glitter, too," she said simply.

"Now, she tells me!" he exclaimed.

They started talking aimlessly about glitter, so Clary got her phone out and started playing angry birds.

* * *

"What are we going to do, Mom?" Jace asked Maryse as he watched Clary laugh at something Magnus just said. A smile twitched at his lips.

"I don't know, Jace," Maryse said rubbing her temple.

"How about this?" he asked. "We call the police and tell them what's been happening all these years?"

"It's not that simple, Jace. I've already thought about it, but you know we have to talk to Sebastian and Clary about it first, and about what all's happened."

"But, do you not see Clary?!"

"I do, but-"

"But what!" he shouted causing Alec and Sebastian to look at him.

"Think about it, Jace," Maryse instructed. "If it were you, would you want to tell the police?"

"Of course!"

"See this from their point of view, Jace. If their parents do go to jail, they will get out one day. Where do you think they'll go first? Straight after Clary and Sebastian."

"That. Will. Not. Happen," he grounded out.

"You do not know that, Jace."

"Fray!" Jace shouted. Clary and Sebastian looked at him. Sebastian from his conversation with Alec, Clary from her game of angry birds.

"Sebastian," Jace said.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"Come here."

Sebastian walked over to where Jace and Maryse were standing.

"Yes?" he asked.

"If we gave you a choice, would you want to turn you parents in, or not?" Jace asked.

"Not," Sebastian whispered looking at the ground with his hands in his pockets.

"What?" Jace asked. "Speak up."

"Not," Sebastian said a little louder.

"Why not?!" Jace shouted. Everyone looked at him again.

"It's not their fault they're doing this. It's mine, mine and Clary's."

"How could you say that?" Jace asked.

"Because it's true. Something-Something happened," Sebastian stuttered.

"What?" Maryse asked, speaking up for the first time.

Sebastian shook his head and looked away.

"You do realize, Fray, you're going to have to tell us at some point."

"I know."

"But not now," Maryse cut in. "Not if you don't want to, of course. We ALL-" She looked at Jace when she said all. "-will respect your privacy."

"Thank you," Sebastian said.

"You are most welcome."

"One left!" Clary shouted suddenly. "You stupid bird, one, just one, and you miss it! How do you miss that big of a target?"

"Clary?" Simon asked. "What are you doing?"

"Playing angry birds, and this stupid bird missed the target."

"You know," Jace said. "You are the one who aims the bird."

"Oh, shut up."

Jace chuckled.

"Okay, kids," Maryse said. "It's getting late, and Sebastian and Clary still need their rooms."

"I'll help Clary!" Izzy said grabbing Clary's sleeve and pulling her to the stair case. "Jace get her bags."

* * *

SEBASTIAN'S POV

Izzy took Clary upstairs to her room while Jace got the bags.

"So," I said. "Where am I sleeping?"

"C'mon," Alec said. "I'll show you."

He walked up the stairs while me and Simon followed.

"So," Simon said. "I thought it was over."

Alec looked at us.

"No," I said looking down. "It just got worse."

"I'm sorry." He put a hand on my shoulder. I flinched away and he dropped it.

"Don't be."

He sent me a confused look and opened his mouth when Alec opened a door.

"Here's your room," Alec said.

"Thanks," I mumbled walking in. My suitcase was laying in the middle of the bed.

Alec nodded and left me to unpack. Simon stepped foward a little, looked at me, changed his mind and turned around and walked out.

I sighed and unpacked.

* * *

CLARY'S POV

Izzy kept talking about how much fun we're going to have together. But when I heard the word Barbie-Doll, I stopped her.

"Wait," I said as we sat in my room, unpacking. "Barbie-Doll?"

"Oh," Izzy said. "Yeah. I can put soooo much make-up on you."

I sighed and shook my head.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said, maybe a little to cheery. Iz narrowed her eyes but didn't call me out on it. "I'm tired, I want to go to bed."

"Okay." She waited a couple minutes, studying me, then got up and left.

I lied down, not caring that I was wearing blood stained clothes, and fell asleep.

* * *

GENERAL POV

Sebastian finished putting his clothes away and walked over to where he thought Clary's room was.

"She's asleep," a voice said from behind him. He whirled around.

"Isabelle," Sebastian said.

"Izzy," she corrected him.

"We need to talk," he said.

"About?"

"Just go get Jace and Alec and come to my room."

He didn't wait for a reply and just walked back to his room.

Izzy watched Sebastian's retreating back, wondering what the heck was going on. She shook her head and went to Jace's room.

"Jace," she said, walking into the room.

Jace was laying on his bed twirling his pocket-knife around his fingers.

"What?" he asked.

"C'mon," Izzy said.

"Why?" he asked getting out of bed.

"Sebastian wants to talk to us."

"About?"

"I don't know."

She walked out of the room and got Alec up out of bed. He was finishing some homework.

"Iz?" Alec asked, looking up at her.

"C'mon," Izzy said.

"Why?"

"Sebastian wants to talk to us."

Alec nodded and got up.

Jace was waiting by the door for them.

"So," Jace said. "What does he want to talk about?"

"I have no idea," Izzy said. She knocked on Sebastian's door.

"Come in," Sebastian said.

They walked in and saw Sebastian standing by his desk wearing basketball shorts and a black tank-top.

"So, Fray," Jace said leaning aganist the door jam. "What do you need?"

Izzy and Alec sat down on the bed.

"I just think that it's only fair, since me and Clary will be staying with you guys a while, that you need to know the reason behind the abuse."

* * *

**What do you guys think the reason is? Don't be afraid to say what you guys think. I can handle it. R&R. Thx**


	7. What Happened That Night

**BTW IN THING IN ITALICS ARE PART OF THE FLASH BACK!**

* * *

**SEBASTIAN'S POV**

"We were about six and seven," I started.

_*Flashback*_

_Me and Clary were running around the park, chasing each other like we always did._

_We were goofing off, not really paying attention, and Clary ran face first into a big oak tree._

_She feel and started screaming and crying at the same time. She held her face in her hands, not letting me see._

_"MOMMY!" I screamed. Mommy came running over to us as fast as she could._

_"What happened?" she asked me in a panic._

_"We were just running around," I said, crying also. "We didn't see the tree."_

_Mommy pulled out her phone and started talking into it._

_"Yes," she said. "Central Park… I-I don't know, my daughter was running and she hit a tree… No… I-I think so…" Mommy reached down and grabbed Clary's hand softly. "I feel it, but it's barely there… Thank you, so much."_

_"Mommy?" I asked._

_"The ambulance is on its way, Sebastian," Mommy said._

_"I'm sorry," I said, hanging my head._

_"It's okay, sweetie." Mommy put Clary's head in her lap and cradled it._

_Soon enough we heard the sirens. A big red truck pulled up and to men with a bed ran out the back._

_They ran over to us and bent down in front of Clary._

_They felt her wrist again, like mommy did, and picked her up and laid her down on the bed._

_Mommy and me ran over to the big red car and waited as they put Clary in the back. Mommy was crying._

"I remember screaming at the men to let me come with them," I said, looking at Jace, Alec and Isabelle.

"Did they let you?" Isabelle asked.

"Of course. They let Jocelyn and me both go."

_When we got to the hospital they rushed Clary behind some huge doors. I raced after them but I felt to strong hands grab me from behind._

_"You can't go in there," Daddy said softly. He led me to the waiting room._

_There, we saw a bunch of different people. Some were crying, some were mad, some were watching T.V., and some looked a little bored._

_Daddy led me and mommy over to three chairs in the corner of the room and sat us down._

_Daddy looked straight at me._

_"What happened, Sebastian?" he asked._

_"Me and Clary were just running around the park and we didn't see the tree," I said sobbing. "She ran into it and fell down. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I was rocking back and forth in my seat._

_About an hour later we saw a doctor walk into the waiting room. Everyone looked at him. He ignored them and headed straight toward us. Everyone was still watching us as the doctor walked over to us._

_"Mr. and Mrs., Morgenstern?" the doctor asked._

_"Yes?" Daddy asked, standing up. Mommy and I stood up too._

_"Well, she's alright," the doctor said smiling. "She has some bumps and bruises and needed stiches on her face. Nothing that strong little girl couldn't handle."_

_"That's my girl," I said proud and smiling. Mommy and the doctor laugh, daddy glared at me. I ignored him and looked at the doctor._

_"When will Clary come home?" I asked._

_"She may go home today," he said smiling at me._

_"Yay!" I shouted cheering. Everyone in the waiting room looked at me and smiled, even the nurses._

_"Ha, ha," the doctor and Mommy laughed. Daddy didn't laugh though, he just sat down in the chair._

_"Daddy?" I asked. "Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, I'll be fine," Daddy said looking at me._

_"Can we go see her now?" I asked._

_The doctor nodded and motioned for us to follow him._

"I didn't know what I was going to see," I said. "I just followed Jocelyn, Valentine and the doctor down the hall. When we got to Clary's room I ran in and hugged her. She laughed and hugged me back."

_I looked at Clary's face._

_There was a bandage on hairline of her forehead. She had what mommy called 'butterfly' band aids all over her face. She was hooked up to a beepy thingy._

_"I'm soooooo sorry," I told her, hugging her again._

_"It's okay, Seb," she said hugging me back. "I know it wasn't your fault."_

_"But-"_

_"Nope, not your fault." She smiled._

"So even back then she was stubborn?" Jace asked.

"You have no idea," I said.

_When we got home later on that evening Daddy had called a 'family meeting'._

_Me and Clary sat next to each other on the couch, confused. Mommy sat next to us, confused too._

_"What happened today was unacceptable," Daddy said._

_"Now, Valentine," Mommy said, "it was just an accident."_

_"How do you know that!" Daddy shouted. Clary and I flinched._

_"Valentine, you're scaring the children," Mommy said._

_"Do I look like I care?" he shouted again. This time he hit mommy across the face._

_"Mommy!" Clary screamed. She ran over to help mommy when daddy kicked a foot and tripped her. She fell head first into the wall in front of her._

_"Clary!" Mommy and I shouted. I ran over to her to try to help her up when I felt a tug at my collar. I fell on my butt and saw daddy smiling down at me._

_"No, no, no," he said, shaking a finger in front of me._

_I wanted so badly wanted to bite his finger, but didn't do it._

"Why not?" Alec asked.

"I was too worried about Clary," I told him. "She was crouched down in the corner holding her head. If I did it, I was afraid he'd take it out on Clary."

_That night after everything happened, me and Clary were in my room watching T.V. like we did every night. Mommy came into my room._

_"Hey kids," Mommy said sadly._

_"Hi Mommy," Clary said happily. She ran over and gave mommy a big hug. Mommy hugged her back._

_"Kids," Mommy started. "I'm so sorry."_

_"It's okay," Clary said. Her arms were locked around mommy's neck. She never could hold a grudge, but I could. I stayed where I was on my bed._

_"I just wanted to check on you kids," Mommy said, picking Clary up. "How about we call it lights out?"_

_Clary nodded her head and mommy took her to her room._

"I stayed up almost all night, trying to figure out what happened that night," I said looking out my window. "It wasn't until I was about ten that I started understanding what was going on. I think Valentine hit a nerve, or just went over to the point of no return."

"We're so sorry, Sebastian," Isabelle said giving me a hug.

"Yeah, man," Alec said. "Why did you wait so long to tell us?"

"Because," I said slowly. "That night will always haunt me. I know it haunts Clary as well. Nightmares, screams in the middle of the night, her having to sleep with me. She said that she would sleep in my room because it would help chase away the bad dreams. But that wasn't always the case. Sometimes, even now, she still has bad dreams."

I barely got to finish my sentence when an ear-splitting scream rang throughout the whole house.

_Clary!_ my mind said.


	8. Bad Dreams

Clary's POV

I was running through a feild of Forget-Me-Not flowers. Those are my favorite kind of flower. I was just running, with no real place in mind.

I was spinning around, laughing, when I heard someone say, "Clary?"

I stopped spinning and turned aroung to see Jace standing there.

"Oh, hi Jace," I said.

He walked over to me and stopped in front of me.

"So, having fun spinning?" he asked smiling. I knew something was wrong because Jace hardly ever smiled, he smirked.

"Jace?" I asked. I cocked my head to the right and just stared at him.

"What?" he asked. He grabbed the top of my arm, roughly. He hurts when he grabs by the way.

"Ow," I said. "You're hurting my arm."

"So? Your use to it."

I was so shocked by what he just said that I didn't say anything back.

He pushed me to the ground and leaned over me.

"Jace," I said. "What're you doing?"

"Showing you not to disobey me."

"What?" His gold strands starting turning white. His features were getting sharper.

"Valentine," I whispered.

"Yes, my lovely." He starting leaning his head foward. I screamed as loud as I could.

He reared bckward holding his ears. I took that moment and got up and ran as hard and fast as I could.

I was still screaming, still trying to get away from him. He started chasing me, gaining on me.

"SEBASTIAN!" I screamed. "SEBASTIAN!"

"Clary, Clary, wake up," a voice said. Hands were shaking me. I tried opening my eyes, but that just made the tears come even harder.

"Clary, please wake up." Sebastian?

I quit moving and thrashing around.

"Sebastian?" I croaked. My eyes were still closed.

"Yes, Clary," he soothed. "I'm right here."

I opened my eyes and saw Sebastian leaning over me worried. I sat up and saw Jace, Alec, Izzy, and Sebastian watching me.

"Sorry," I said. "Bad dream."

"What was it about?" Izzy asked sitting on the edge of the bed next to me.

"You don't want to know," I said. I looked at Jace who was standing at the foot of the bed. My dream came rushing back to me about Jace and I looked back to Sebastian who was watching me.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked. He was standing behind Izzy.

"It was bad."

"Bad how?"

"Just bad, okay?"

"Okay, calm down."

I laid back down.

"Can I please go back to sleep now?" I asked closing my eyes.

"Sure," Izzy said.

I felt the bed move and heard shuffling going out the door.

"Clary?" a voice whispered. I opened my eyes and saw Jace crouched down next to me.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Nothing I'm not used to." I tried to give him a smile, but it felt false on my face.

"Okay." He still watched me, waiting for me to say or do something.

"What?" I asked again.

"Nothing, it's just... I don't know. You don't really seem okay."

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

"I'll always worry about you, Clary."

What the heck was that suppose to mean.

"What?" I asked again.

"Nothing," he said again.

"Will you just quit with the whole 'I'm being vague' thing and just tell me the hell you want?"

He chuckled.

"Nope." He leaned foward and kissed my forehead.

What the hell?

"Good night, Clary," he said standing up.

"Good night, Jace."

He left the room and I fell asleep wondering what the heck was going on.

* * *

Clary's POV

I was just waking up when I saw Izzy walking through my room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still tired.

"I was trying to pick out your outfit for today. We need something to those gross cuts." She said it as nicely as possible but I know what she meant, and I didn't take it personly.

"Sorry, I-I didn't think. I meant-"

"Iz, chill," I told her smiling. "I know what you meant."

"Good, thank God."

I laughed as she turned back to my closet.

"So, what do you want to wear today?"

"I don't know." I got up and walked over to my closet next to Izzy.

I pulled out a pair of cut-offs and she nodded. I slipped out of my bloody shorts and was about to put on my shorts when Izzy stopped me.

"What?" I asked.

"Come here." She walked into the bathroom that was connected to my room. I followed her as she was wetting a rag.

"Sit," she commanded. I sat on the toilet as she cleaned off the blood that was on my legs and arms. I took off my tank-top and she cleaned off my belly gently, watching out for the bruises.

She sucked in her breath as she looked at my back.

"Oh my God," she whispered.

"It's okay," I said. "I can't feel it." Partly true.

She nodded and gently, oh so gently, got rid of the blood.

After she was done she led me back to the bedroom.

I slipped on my cut-offs an looked for a shirt.

I put on a white lacy tank-top.

"Okay," I said tucking my tank-top into my cut-offs. "What about this?" I pulled out a black and white plaid shirt that stopped a little below my waist and knotted in he front.

"Ohhh, cute."

I put it on and tied it around my waist. I got my zebra print belt and put it on.

"Now," Izzy said tapping her lips with one finger. "For your shoes."

"How about these?"

I pulled out a pair of black converse shoes.

"Those will adorable," Izzy gushed.

For the first time all morning I looked at what she was wearing.

She was wearing a red dress that stopped mid-thigh. She had a short black leather jacket that stopped at her waist. With black thigh-high boots.

"Cute," I told her.

"Oh, now you notice it."

"Sorry."

"Chill, I'm just teasing."

"Are we done yet?"

She looked at me.

"Well, how about we try to flat iron your hair?"

"Okay." I sat down on a chair as she did my hair and make-up.

About an hour later we headed downstairs.

We saw Jace, Alec, and Sebastian sitting in the living room.

"Hey, guys," Izzy said.

"Hey, Iz," Alec said. "Are you girls ready now?"

"Why, yes, of course," she said. I laughed.

We headed out to the cars. Me and Sebastain got in ours and Jace, Alec, and Izzy got into theirs.

We arrivied at school about ten minutes later.

"So," Alec said. "I heard there's suppose to be a new kid today."

"Really?" Izzy asked excited.

"Yeah, I don't know his name yet."

"Okay, well, maybe he'll be in one of our classes."

"Or, maybe not," I said.

"You always have to look at the down side, don't you?" Izzy scoffed.

"No, I'm being realistic."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Fine."

I went to my locker and got my books out and went to my first class. Reading.

I sat down in my usual seat just as the teacher walked in.

"Class," Mrs. Penhallow said. "I would like for you to meet our newest student."

A boy with pale blond hair and very dark brown eyes walked in.

"This is Jonathon Verlac."

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry about his last name being Verlac. I don't want him to be Clary's brother. So I used Sebastian's other last name.**


End file.
